A garbage can is a household item that is used very frequently. In order to facilitate the disposal of the household wastes, the inside wall of the garbage can is generally lined with a garbage bag in which the wastes are kept. However, the garbage can has to be lined again with a new garbage bag each time when the full garbage bag is disposed of. Such a household chore of lining the garbage can with the garbage bag is not something that people enjoy doing. As a result, a new kind of garbage can was introduced. Such garbage can is provided at the bottom thereof with means in which a stack of new garbage bags are kept in such a manner that a new garbage bag can be pulled out through an opening. Nevertheless people are often annoyed at the fact that the new garbage bag can not be easily pulled out via the opening and that the new garbage bags kept at the bottom of the garbage can are often soiled by the garbage liquid seeping out of the garbage bag through a leak in the garbage bag.